Ángel Caído
by SamYoyo
Summary: Solo en un parque,trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de su vida...se encuentra con la "persona" ,que le dará un giro a esta...su hermoso y temperamental ángel...  U/A,Romance/Drama/Humor ... IchiRuki :3
1. Chapter 1

Kombawa o Konichiwa o Oaio ... lo que sea a la hora en que estés leyendo mi fic,es un fic Ichiruki :3 y pz a sí es en UA ...

espero que les guste... se me vino la idea y me gusto muxo x eso ahora lo comparto :D

-diálogos

-**pensamientos**

_-*FLASH BACK*_

-"ironía"

**Nota importante:Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen,le pertenecen al genial TITE KUBO-SAMA! **

**Bueno esta historia SI es de mi autoría y la hago sin fines de lucro... **

**+*Ángel Caído*+**

**Capitulo 1 : Como caída del cielo **

Nunca creí que mi vida cambiaría mucho desde el momento en que la vi,fue inexplicable,todo mi ser reaccionaba a cada movimiento por mas hipersensible que fuera este,como su agitada respiración... quería protegerla como mi mas preciado tesoro,y amarla como nunca ame y amare a alguien.

El nombre de mi ángel es Kuchiki Rukia,mi pequeño ,hermoso...y temperamental ángel caído.

Así mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo tengo 19 años mi cabello es color naranja por lo cual eh pasado por un sin fin de experiencias,mis ojos son color cafés con destellos dorados,alto lo normal,y de cuerpo trabajado mas no exagerado ,pues me ejercito desde la secundaria. Curso mi primer año en la Universidad de Tokio,en la facultad de medicina,solo que como estoy de vacaciones decidí pasar el tiempo con mi familia en Karakura , el pueblo que me vio nacer y donde viví cosas increíbles y no tanto...tengo a mi amada familia y a mis mejores amigos.

Soy el mayor de tres hijos del doctor Kurosaki Isshin pelinegro,ojos negros,y al igual que yo tiene un cuerpo cuidado,extremadamente loco con su familia y amistades,pero en lo laboral siempre profesional,atiende una clínica donde el es doctor,aunque también atiende en el hospital del pueblo de Karakura. Y de la mujer mas gentil del mundo...mi mundo,Kurosaki Mazaki,de cabello largo y ondulado color castaño con toques naranjas y ojos color miel,la cual es demasiado buena con todos...incluso con mi loco y estúpido padre, que lo único que hace es molestar con sus múltiples estupideces.

Mis hermanas son Kurosaki Karin pelinegra amarrada en una coleta,ojos color negro, y complexión menuda pero fuerte,callada,burlona,irónica,y deportista. Y Kurosaki Yuzu,pelo castaño amarrado a dos coletas a los lados ,ojos color chocolate,tierna,inocente,maternal y hogareña. Son mellizas, y cada una tan opuesta a la otra son como el yin y el yang .

En conclusión amo a mi familia...aunque al viejo nunca se lo diga o demuestre...porque aunque a mi madre y hermanas no se los digo si se los demuestro.

8:30pm

Me encuentro recostado en el respaldo del asiento,deseando poder llegar y descansar .

10:30pm

Por fin llegue,el camino nunca se me hizo tan largo,hubiera tomado un taxi,para ahorrarme la caminata,pero quería recorrer de nuevo las calles de Karakura...

Pase por mi viejo Instituto,tantos recuerdos buenos y no tanto,aunque siendo como era en la escuela ... técnicamente era el rey...extrañaba muchas cosas de aquí,sobre todo a mis amigos que no ,los eh vuelta a ver desde que salimos,con excepción de Ishida Uryuu que también esta en la facultad de medicina.

Nota mental: reunirme con mis amigos estas vacaciones.

Me quede un rato observando las instalaciones,luego di un suspiro cansado y nostálgico y agarre de nuevo mi maleta que reposaba en el suelo y emprendí de nuevo en marcha.

Camino a casa por las mismas calles que recorría una y otra vez hacia ya un tiempo cuando iba a clases ,pasando siempre por el inevitable parque. De nuevo me detengo y vi que al igual que el instituto el parque seguía prácticamente igual , me senté en un columpio y mire a todos lados...por que?...por la repentina sensación de no estar solo.

Todo seguía bajo mi escrutinio y de repente vi algo curioso...

-Ah... una mano-dije como si nada,como sí fuera fuera de lo mas normal del mundo,encontrar manos apenas siendo visibles,de detrás de unos arbustos.

...1...2...3... Clik

Me levante del columpio y corría a ver si mi mente no me engañaba...y no una mano menuda,pequeña como la de una chica,y blanca como la porcelana ,estaba en el pasto atrás de arbusto apenas visible ,trague seco y me atreví a ver de quien pertenecía esa mano.

-...-Sin palabras;así me quede como un completo imbécil,pero seamos honestos,quien se espera ver a una chica menuda,pelinegra con el cabello corto un poco abajo del mentón y un mechón en medio de la cara... y así siguió con su escrutinio,bajando poco a poco... su cuello,hasta que llego a terrenos peligrosos.

-Pero que demonios?...-la chica traía una fina tela blanca con listón azul celeste,parecía un vestido corto,parecía por que ya no quedaba mucho de el...dejando un corte en el abdomen y de el lado izquierdo del pecho,que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ,las piernas descubiertas ya que el vestido estaba desgarrado de forma diagonal dejando una perfecta vista a sus perfectas piernas ,y estaba descalza.

Aun de lo critico de la situación no pudo evitar un notable rubor en toda su cara.

-Ok... calmate Ichigo...vas a ser doctor...recuerdas?,ahora mejor revisarla para ver como esta-hablándose a si mismo para recuperar la calma.

Se hinco junto a la chica y tomo su delicado cuerpo en sus manos,apoyándolo con cuidado a su bien formado pecho, y al hacerlo cuando sus manos tocaron su espalda sintió sus manos húmedas,se llevo una mano al frente para poder ver porque el motivo de tal reacción , y lo que encontró lo dejo helado...sangre... y no por que le temiera a la sangre,después de todo es futuro doctor, la sangre y de mas son gajes de oficio. Lo que le daba tanto miedo era que aquella sangre fuese de la chica en sus brazos.

La tome de nuevo con sumo cuidado y la incline hacia mi pecho,para poder ver mejor...

-Imposible!-atónito,como estaba mire la espalda completamente desnuda y las dos heridas que abarcaban el ancho de sus omoplatos,perdía mucha sangre,tendría que sacarla de ahí lo antes posible,ya luego podría pensar en hipótesis de como era que estaba así de lastimada.

La cargo con sumo cuidado,olvidándose de su maleta...primero lo primero,y solo avía un lugar lo bastante cerca y sin que lo tuvieran que llenar de preguntas para llevarla ... la clínica Kurosaki,en la cual atendía su padre.

A paso veloz llego hasta su casa y abrió de un tirón la misma,gritando desesperado a su padre.

-Papá... ayuda me!

Y pronto no solo el cabeza de familia,sino toda la familia Kurosaki se asomaba al corredor de donde se oían los los gritos,la voz la conocían a la perfección ,aunque las palabras y mucho menos el tono eran normales,causando preocupación en los habitantes de la casa.

-Mi vida!-decía una alarmada Mazaki,que al ver a su hijo histérico bajo la mirada ay ver el pequeño cuerpo sangrando y lastimado que se podía observar en los fuertes brazos de su hijo.

Isshin no tardo tardo en reaccionar a paso veloz le dirijo una mirada a su primogénito para que lo siguiera. Este ha si lo hizo,llegaron a la clínica que se encontraba en su misma residencia.

-De jala con cuidado en la camilla Ichigo- decía Isshin que se ponía una bata blanca y guantes,ya no era el hombre loco,con el que su familia trataba,ahora se encontraba el Doctor Kurosaki Isshin.

Ichigo obedeció al acto,depositando lo mas sutil que pudo a la chica en la camilla,despegándola hacia de su cuerpo,haciendo que la menuda chica despertara de golpe,sentándose en la misma camilla,con el rostro agachado y abrazándose a sí misma tocando las heridas en sus omoplatos.

-Ichigo tranquiliza la -ordeno Isshin,al tiempo que inyectaba un tranquilizante a la joven.

-Estas heridas son las que mas me preocupan-dijo el peinaranjo a su padre al mismo tiempo que volvía a tomar a la ya inconsciente pelinegra,mostrando a su padre las inusuales heridas.

-Lo primero seria,curarlas cuanto antes-dijo a la vez que se acercaba con alcohol,algodón,gasas,y vendas,listo para empezar a curar.

-Pero mira estas heridas...son muy profundas es como si le quisieran arrancar algún hueso...aunque no le falte nada-dijo mientras seguía limpiando y vendando.

-Sí es lo que yo también pensaba...a parte de esas heridas no hay otras mas graves,solo labio roto,corte en la mejilla,un corte superficial en el abdomen,que ya esta listo y vendado...y unos raspones en brazos y piernas...y...un ligero corte por las costillas ... antes del pecho izquierdo-termino de decir hecho un tomate y rasando por que su padre que ahora llenaba unas hojas clínicas no lo notase.

-Pero ...mira nada mas Ichigo se sonrojo... y yo que estaba y pensando que eras gay...estoy tan orgulloso de ti hijo mio... sigue así-dijo llorando y con pulgar en alto en símbolo de aprobación.

-Bueno ya calla te viejo idiota-rujia el chico,**claro era imposible que al viejo este se le escapara algo así .**

-Ya no te enojes,cree me que sino fuera por que amo a tu madre y es la única en mi vida,igual me hubiera puesto nervioso...-dijo,ganándose una mirada gélida por parte de su primogénito-por que tienes que admitirlo Ichigo... esta chica es preciosa... y aunque es menuda...cuerpo tiene!-dijo ya mas eufórico.

-Ya para le no?-dijo ya muy enojado de oír a su rabo verde padre,expresarse así de la morena.

-**Porque joder ella era suya...el que la encuentra se la queda... no?...pero que estupideces estoy pensando?...ella no es un objeto,y si la ayudo no fue por que me aya atraído de sobre manera ...no,sino mas bien,porque el era un caballero ,no,tampoco eso ... la verdad es que al verla así le entro un deseo inmenso y ferviente de protegerla a como fuese lugar.**

**-**Entonces la quieres para ti solo...no Ichigo?, ya decía yo que ni santurrón era-decía con el fin de hacerlo enojar,ya que lo notaba perdido en su propio mundo,al cual respondió como un autómata a lo dicho por su progenitor.

**-**Sí!...digo.. NO!-dijo de nuevo el pelinaranja rojo e vergüenza y ira.

-Calma te,eres futuro doctor y aprenderás a sobrellevar estas cosas-decía Isshin con rostro serio.-lo importante es que me cuentes como y donde la encontraste...tal vez eso ayude para saber porque le hicieron eso y poder ayudarla.

-Bueno pues... hace un rato en el parque que esta cerca de la casa,atrás de un arbusto,pero no vi a nadie cerca-decía serio con los brazos cruzados a la altura del su pecho,y con el ceño característico y los ojos reflejando ira pura.

-Ok,entonces tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte ... y no lo cuente ella...bueno sí quiere,no hay de otra-decía el Kurosaki mayor tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo,por que el podía hacerse el loco ,pero no lo era y se fijaba muy bien de lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

Toc...Toc...Toc...

Unos leves leves golpes a la puerta interrumpieron la conversación de los dos varones,y al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, y nada mas ni nada menos que de Mazaki,que entraba con ternura,pero con paso firme a la camilla donde se encontraba la joven ce dada.

-Pobre angelito ... quien fue capaz de hacerte esto eh?-decía mientras le colocaba un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja de modo maternal.

-No,nos queda mas que esperar a que se recupere-le decía Isshin en lo que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba-ahora...nosotros también tenemos que ir a descansar...Ichigo vienes? -le pregunto ya que vio que a su hijo que tomaba una silla y la ponía cerca de la camilla.

-No,ustedes vallan...yo...quiero quedarme-dijo ruborizado por su repentina confección y trato de ocultarla volteando a ver la chica,pero no solo Isshin conoce a sus hijos,también Mazaki a lo que solo los vio con ternura.

-Ok,mi guardián-le dijo cariñosamente su madre, hacercandose a el y depositando un beso en la frente de este-te traeré una manta ... de acuerdo?-y salio de la habitación.

-Gracias Oka-chan -dijo después que su madre regreso y le diera la manta .

-Ok, Ichigo nosotros nos vamos...-dijo serio lo cual lo tranquilizo,de que su padre se tomara las cosas serias-...porta te bien,ok...no te quieras aprovechar de la situación -le dijo giñandole un ojo y saliendo de la clínica junto a Mazaki,riendo del cambio de color de la cara de su "retoño".

-Idiota ... ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto-dijo gruñendo,al momento que se tapaba con la manta .

**Ni que yo fuera a hacer algo,es bonita sí,pero tanto como para aprovecharme de la situación?,**

y espeso con la a examinarla,primero el rostro sus ojos se veían grades,aunque no sabia el color de estos...podían ser verdes,negros,azules,chocolate,miel...o uno y uno... tendría que esperar hasta que abría los ojos para comprobarlo. Una nariz pequeña y respingada...linda a su ver. Una boca pequeña,pero carnosa de color rosa. Y así siguió bajando hasta detenerse súbitamente...lo demás ya lo avía visto no había necesidad de volverlo a comprobar,ya que ya avía comprobado que esa piel era tan tersa y suave al tacto.

Y de repente empezó a imaginar su posible vida o su carácter...y estaba muy ansioso de que se recuperara para poder oír su voz.

...

Y con estos pensamientos se quedo dormido junto a ella con la cabeza recostada a un lado de la menuda chica.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero y les haya gustado :D y si quieren que siga ya saben que hacer... regalen me unos Reviews :3 ... x que esta historia y mi ego de "escritora" (o intento) hahaha xD se alimentan de eso ok...

Arigato :3


	2. Chapter 2

Kombawa o Konichiwa o Oaio ... lo que sea a la hora en que estés leyendo mi fic,es un fic Ichiruki :3 y pues a sí es en UA ...

espero que les guste... se me vino la idea y me gusto mucho por eso ahora lo comparto :D

-diálogos

-**pensamientos**

_-*FLASH BACK*_

-"ironía"

**Nota importante:Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen,le pertenecen al genial TITE KUBO-SAMA! **

**Bueno esta historia SI es de mi autoría y la hago sin fines de lucro... **

**Agradecimientos: **

**Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para agradecer como debería,ya que eh estado muy ocupada y,pues porque el sábado pasado me fui a la TNT 22 :] con mi cosplay de rukia :3 .**

**Lo que si es que muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron Reviews y que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos :3, les responderé por el Inbox. Y a las personas que me siguen por Facebook.**

**Espero que les guste el cap. Y las preguntas que tengan serán resueltas conforme avancen los capítulos ... sin mas que agregar...**

**A leer se a dicho! **

**+*Ángel Caído*+**

**Capitulo 2 : Amnesia auto inducida **

Era el comienzo de un nuevo día,el gran astro rey hacia su lenta aparición dejando un rastro hermoso,como lo eran las nubes teñidas de rosado,naranja y lila. Los pájaros empezaban con su hermoso y natural recital,el pasto y todo lo demás vegetal brillaba sutilmente,provocado por el rocío de las mañana. Y una familia tenia su escandaloso despertad,una costumbre perdida desde que el mayor descendiente de esa familia se mudo por la Universidad,y que debido a que regresaba,la costumbre también.

-IchioO! Good Morning!-se asomaba a el cuarto de su hijo,provocando en el un ceño mas sobresaliente por el hecho de despertarlo tan temprano,y en vacaciones.

-Llevo tres días en casa...y no puedes dejarme en paz?-le rujia por su intromisión

-Nada de eso estúpido hijo, vengo a darte los buenos días...-y al notar Isshin que iba a ser golpeado por esa contestación se le adelanto- y a decirte,que tu perfecta y adorada madre -dijo con brillo en los ojos y con una radiante sonrisa-te espera para desayunar...así que,apura te que tengo hambre!

-Esta bien,ya bajo- decía con un suspiro bajo y se levantaba para poder vestirse-te interrumpo?,quiero cambiarme sin audiencia viejo pervertido-decía mientras sacaba a su padre a patadas.

Ya solo se dispuso a tomar una toalla y irse a duchar,después de unos minutos de relajante ducha,entro a su cuarto con unos jeans de mezclilla algo gastados de las rodillas y con dos bolsas grades una a cada flanco de las piernas y una cadena en la parte de la cintura,una playera negra con una figura de un cráneo (como la insignia de shinigami sustituto),y el cabello naranja algo despeinado y aun cayendo un poco de gotas de agua.

Ya listo bajo a desayunar con su familia,al llegar a el comedor se encontró de que ya estaban sentados y desayunado,saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Masaki,una caricia des peinadora de cabellos para Yuzu,y un choque de manos a Karin.

-Por que tardaste tanto Ichi-nii?-preguntaba Karin con algo de indiferencia

-Tome una relajante ducha...-sin mas contesto,y proseguía a seguir comiendo sus hot cakes- por cierto oka-san,esto esta muy rico,ya extrañaba tu comida-dijo con una sonrisa muy marcada dirigida a Masaki esta le contesto la sonrisa.

-Pero no fui la única que los hizo,cierto Yuzu?-le pregunto de modo maternal a la menor de sus hijos.

-Claro onii-chan,yo ayude a hacerlos,están ricos?

-Sí,Yuzu,están muy ricos-la elogio causando un leve sonrojo a su hermana

-Sí,mi familia es hermosa...-dijo Isshin mientras abrazaba a sus mellizas y a su Masaki

-Suelta me...cabra loca!-se de sacia Karin del amarre de su padre

-Bueno Ichigo...ya se cumplieron tres días,y aun no despierta la chica-dijo su padre algo serio y dejando un poco sombrío el ambiente,como pocas veces.

Ichigo sabia perfectamente a que se refería el viejo. Su mente paso de nuevo las imágenes,como sí de un teatro personal se efectuara en su cabeza. Y asintiendo en respuesta de lo que acababa de mencionar su padre.

-Lo se viejo,y te recuerdo,el que me pidió paciencia fuiste tu eh-dijo contrariado,ser paciente no era su fuerte,mas en este caso no le quedaba de otra que esperar a que esa desconocida que avía salvado,despertara y así saber lo que le había pasado. Pero ya eran tres días y nada,y eso ya no le gustaba. No sabiendo porque se sentía como se sentía ahora,impotente de no hacer más por ella.

Mazaki al notar lo tenso del ambiente decidió hablar para tratar de calmarlo.

-Bueno,no pongan esas caras,ya verán que se pondrá bien-dijo con esa sonrisa que borraba la tristeza de toda la familia,pero por dentro deseando que la joven se recupera.

No muy lejos de ahí,para ser mas específicos,en la pequeña clínica Kurosaki una pelinegra que estaba recostada en una cama,iba recobrando la conciencia.

Lentamente se levanta,quedando así reclinada en las almohadas de la misma cama,y inspeccionando cada objeto de el cuarto como las dos camas que flanqueaban la de ella,con cortinas azul claro como único divisor,las paredes de un blanco inmaculado,un estante café con muchas botellas y otras cosas que ella no sabia que eran o para que servían,un escritorio de caoba y con una plaqueta encima que decía: Dr. Kurosaki Isshin.

-Pero donde estoy?...-formulo su pregunta a la nada

Lentamente levanto las cobijas que tapaban su cuerpo,y al hacerlo encontró que solo llevaba un camisón (esos de hospitales),sintió algo en su abdomen,y se levanto el camisón que le quedaba al algo largo ,y al hacer lo noto unas telas blancas en su abdomen,que tenían un leve rastro rojizo por la sangre de su herida ,y cuidadosamente se las espeso a quitar la estorbosa tela.

Y al quitarla se percato que su abdomen no tenia ninguna herida,ni cicatriz, resultado de la cruel traición.

-No creí que me curara tan rápido-dijo con incredulidad-... es mas... porque sigo viva?-su segunda pregunta volaba en el aire de la habitación.

-Tengo que salir de aquí y ver la manera de regresar-se termino de incorporar,colocando primero un pie en el piso y después bajando con suma lentitud el otro. Ya de pie se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla un mar de imágenes pasaron por su mente,todas y cada una de una manera muy precipitada ,haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas sujetando su cabeza.

En la casa Kurosaki las cosas ya seguían su curso,cada quien se encontraba sumergido en sus cosas,ya sea Limpiando como lo hacían Mazaki y Yuzu,o viendo la televisión como Karin,o incluso peleando como la hacían Isshin y Ichigo. Sí,todo normal... hasta que.

-Aaaaahhh!-oyeron un grito desgarrador,proveniente de la clínica,haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver olvidando por completo sus anteriores acciones.

El primero en actuar fue Isshin quien corrió como rayo hacia su clínica,seguido por Ichigo,y de hay las restantes de la familia a unos pasos atrás de los dos hombres.

Isshin entro a la habitación y encontró a la joven pelinegra de rodillas sujetando su cabeza,se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro,acto del cual la morena reacciono mirándolo con gesto pasmado.

-Tranquila,no te aremos daño-le dijo consolándola, ya que se avía dado cuenta como ella veía ahora a su familia que estaba atrás de el. -me llamo Kurosaki Isshin soy doctor y yo te cure.

La joven se percato de que no estaba mintiendo,y recuperando se de la oleada de imágenes,soltó su cabeza y se incorporo con la ayuda del doctor .

-El es mi hijo,el primogénito...Ichigo -dijo señalando a el pelinaranja- el te encontró y te trajo aquí-la joven miro al joven alto que estaba delante de ella,y el joven correspondió el acto,al momento de hacerlo sus miradas se engancharon en la del otro,provocando una sonrisa cómplice de Isshin y Mazaki.

-Gracias...-le dijo la pelinegra al pelinaranja,todos quedaron pasmados por la voz de la joven,y mas Ichigo ya que con los tres días que no despertaba ya avía imaginado muchas formas delicadas de su voz,que se atribuía a su físico,encontró que en esa voz era cálida y muy rebosante de personalidad. Pero quedo mas impactado al ver mas esos ojos de color violeta ,nunca se pudo imaginar ese color en su iris,color que creía que era imposible que alguien tuviera,se la avía imaginado con ojos azules o verdes quizá,y le avía parecido atractiva en su imaginación,pero ahora al ver su color,no podía creer lo hermosa que era esa joven. Avía conocido mujeres bellas pero ella no entraría en esa categoría,puesto que seria un derroche y un verdadera blasfemia.

-No hay de que,hice lo que tenia que hacer-le contesto tratando de alejar un poco la bruma que se avía formado en su mente por la presencia de ese pequeño ser.

-Pero,aún así,te lo agradezco Kurosaki-kun-le contesto,y el pelinaranja izo malo cara .

-Solo di me Ichigo de cuerdo.?... -le dijo con una sonrisa y viendo la insinuando le que no sabia su nombre . A lo que la morena entendió a la primera.

-Mi nombre es Rukia

-Solo Rukia?-pregunto Yuzu con una tímida sonrisa tratando de no sonar descortés o entrometida

-Sí,solo Rukia,un gusto

-Bueno,pues mucho gusto Rukia-chan -le decía Mazaki- mi nombre es Kurosaki Mazaki y soy la esposa de Isshin y la madre de Ichigo como ya los conoces,y de Yuzu- abrazando a su hija castaña- y de Karin- haciendo lo mismo con la pelinegra-

-Mucho gusto – les dijo la pelinegra mirando a toda la familia Kurosaki.

-Y bueno,Rukia-chan...-hablo Isshin- te gustaría comer algo,ya que no has probado bocado desde hace tres días.

Rukia se sorprendio... **conque tres días eh,entonces mis heridas sanaron muy lento,y la verdad no me esperaba estar ahora aquí... pensaba o mejor dicho debería ... ya no existir.**

Ichigo noto lo seria y pensativa que se avía puesto la pelinegra, trato de explicarle.

-No era para menos con las heridas que tenias-dijo el pelinaranja

-Eso me recuerda-dijo Isshin- que hay que darte un chequeo

-Un... chequeo...?... para que?-le contesto Rukia

-"Como que para que?"-decía Ichigo irónico-obvio tonta para ver sí ya te ponemos dar de alta.

**-Tonta?... me llamo tonta?-**Rukia no se podía creer las confianzas con la que la trataba.

-**Pero... por que le dije así...por alguna razón me siento en confianza con ella-**los pensamientos de Ichigo iban por el mismo rumbo que los de ella.

-Quien te crees tu,para decirme así?-le encaraba la menuda de tamaño

-Pues,yo no veo a otra tonta que aya preguntado tal idioteces -le contestaba el otro con el semblante altivo

Se miraron a los ojos con el gesto fruncido y ganas de matarse,bueno al menos la chica pensaba eso...**total...ya no rompería la ley...-**pensaba,justificando su próximo acto de homicidio.

-Bueno...-rompiendo el ambiente Mazaki- que te revisen querida y cuando acaben Isshin te llevara a desayunar ok- guiñando le un ojo a Rukia y salio por la puerta-vamos Yuzu,me ayudaras a preparar el desayuno para Rukia-chan?-le preguntaba con una sonrisa cálida a su castaña hija.

-Claro!-descuida efusiva en lo que seguía a su madre

Mazaki da un ultimo vistazo a la joven y sonríe.

-Ven,Karin ahí que buscar ropa para Rukia-chan,ya que su vestido esta roto-ordeno cariñosamente ala morena,la cual asintió y la siguió de igual forma que Yuzu .

-Ok. Ichigo... ahora sal tu-decía Isshin,corriendo "amablemente" a su primogénito **,** ganado se una mirada gélida por parte del pelinaranja como negativa.

-Estas loco sí crees que la dejare sola con tigo- le rujio,sorprendiendo a la pelinegra .

-Osea,que Ichigo... quiere volver a tocar el suave cuerpo de la adorable Rukia-chan ?-le decía Isshin con un tono burlón. Y segundos después un Ichigo haciéndole honor a su nombre... teñido de un rojo intenso,como una fresa madura.

-Claro,que no viejo pervertido! -decía mientras lo sujetaba y golpeaba

Y una Rukia ignorada tratando de tener a los dos hombres.

-No se preocupen ... yo me siento bien- decía con una gotita en la cabeza

Isshin se suelta del agarre de su hijo y se dirige a la pelinegra,ignorando a Ichigo el cual le reclama.

-A donde vas cobarde...

-Bueno,no lo sabré hasta comprobarlo Rukia-chan- se acerca a ella-ahora por favor sien tate en la camilla .

Lo cual hace,ya quería acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez .

Le levanto el camisón y descubrió que ya no tenia las vendas,pero lo que le impacto fue no encontrar rastros de la herida de hace tres días. Miro a Rukia preguntando le con la mirada a lo que ella solo levanto los hombros con actitud inocente.

-Imposible...-decía Isshin,provocando que Ichigo volteara a verlo,ya que no avía visto por la mirada recriminatoria de Rukia que decía un claro "miras y te mato" . Y sorprendiendo ce de igual forma que su padre.

-Pero... yo vi que...-ya no supo como terminar la oración,eso no tenia lógica alguna.

-Ya ven,les dije que estaba bien-les decía Rukia,restándole importancia.

-Bueno,siendo así... es mejor que vallamos a que comas-decía Isshin,a lo cual Ichigo lo vio con cara de como demonios se lo tomaba tan calmado,ignorando por segunda vez a su hijo-ven sigue me Rukia-chan.

Rukia se levanto y lo siguió con la mirada atenta de Ichigo en ella.

Se dirigieron a el comedor donde ya avían un plato de hot cakes y un vaso de zumo de naranja,Mazaki la recibio con una sonrisa y le indico que se sentara a comer.

-Esto esta delicioso Mazaki-san -le decía con ojos resplandecientes,a lo que a Mazaki la puso muy feliz

-Pero,no fui solo yo Rukia-chan,también fue mi hija menor Yuzu,y me alegra q te guste,me haces feliz

-Gracias Yuzu-chan- le decía Rukia,y la menor le regalo una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento lo cual puso igual de feliz ala castaña .

-Y dime Rukia-chan... como te paso eso?-le preguntaba por fin el Kurosaki mayor,y Ichigo que se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala se incorporo para prestar mas atención a lo que la morena dijera .

A Rukia se le hizo un nudo un nudo en la garganta y casi escupe el zumo que tenia,se tranquilizo y trato de sonar lo mas normal que podía,de todos modos actuar era un talento innato en ella. Y lo tenia que hacer excelente,ya que se percato que todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigían su atención a ella.

-**respira... no tienen que sospechar... no puedo involucrar a nadie...y menos a ellos ... es por su propio bien-**y con ese ultimo pensamiento... da inicio su función.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo nada,solo mi nombre...lo siento-lo dijo con tono triste y inocente ,verdad mentira y mitad verdad ,ya que no recordaba todos los hechos,solo fragmentos.

Sí todos avían caído... o no todos Ichigo la observaba minuciosamente y llegando a una conclusión...

**no me lo trago del todo-**pensaba el ojo café

-No te preocupes cariño-se le acerco Mazaki-y tienes donde vivir?

Esa pregunta la descoloco... le estaba ofreciendo su casa?,a ella una desconocida,y que aparte les mentía. De repente se sintió mal,pero sabia que era por su propio bien.

-No-dijo después de una pausa,que los demás dedujeron que era por que no recordaba si tenia o no,cosa que le sirvió.

-Bueno ,pues puedes quedarte aquí-decía Isshin efusivo- ahora ya tengo tres hijas... que dichoso soy... esto parece un harem! -decía gritando y abrazan doce el mismo.

-Que estupideces dices viejo loco!-lo pateaba Ichigo,que hasta ese entonces solo se dedicaba a prestar le atención a Rukia.

De repente sale karin de el pie de las escaleras con un vestido color azul cielo. Al verla Mazaki le dice a Rukia que se valla a vestir y que le asignaran una de las habitaciones o mas bien la única que estaba desocupada,que aun que no era muy grande le serviría.

Rukia la siguió junto con Yuzu,yendo todas las mujeres de la casa al piso superior y dejando a los dos únicos hombres en ese "harem" como decía Isshin,solos.

-Oye viejo-lo llamaba Ichigo con voz seria,ganadose la mirada seria de este,en respuesta-yo no se que pensar,esto esta muy raro y tu?

-Tampoco lo se Ichigo-le contestaba con un suspiro,y con una sonrisa le contesta-pero me alegra que por fin aya despertado,y algo me dice que es mejor ayudarla... o tu no Ichigo?

-Yo...?-se sorprendió por la pregunta-...bueno,si yo también la voy a proteger-decía con voz seria y en los mirada decidida. Y Isshin solo sonrio.

-**Yo nunca deje proteger Ichigo...**

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero y les haya gustado :D y si quieren que siga ya saben que hacer... regalen me unos Reviews :3 ... x que esta historia y mi ego de "escritora" (o intento) hahaha xD se alimentan de eso ok...

Arigato :3

bueno la verdad a mi si me gusto el cap. Pero... uds. Que piensan eh? ... ya saben hagan me lo saber :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kombawa o Konichiwa o Oaio ... lo que sea a la hora en que estés leyendo mi fic,es un fic Ichiruki :3 y pues a sí es en UA ...

espero que les guste... se me vino la idea y me gusto mucho por eso ahora lo comparto :D

-diálogos

-**pensamientos**

_-*FLASH BACK*_

-"ironía"

**Nota importante:Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen,le pertenecen al genial TITE KUBO-SAMA! **

**Bueno esta historia SI es de mi autoría y la hago sin fines de lucro... es obvio un AU y tiene o puede tener toques OoC .**

**Agradecimientos: **

**metsfan101: thank you for read my fic... I'll like this chaper :D**

**Kurosaki Anne:que bueno que te aya gustado ... me pone muy feliz y con ganas de seguir escribiéndolo... y quien traiciono a Rukia eso se va a ver al paso que la historia avance... y espero no tardarme ,como ya lo dije voy a actualizar una semana este y otra el otro fic Ume que también es ichiruki :3**

**Adryloves Chappy: me alegra que esperes el siguiente capitulo de esta historia... y veras por que de tus preguntas... y no es que rukia quiera morirse por lo que paso... mas bien es una reflexión de algo lógico,por lo de sus heridas y de que ya no era inmortal :)**

**Yukki Kuchiki:que bueno que te aya gustado el segundo cap. La verdad no estaba segura si cumplo con llamar la atención del lector , y espero que te guste este capitulo y que me dejes otro Review :)**

**Vv-saya-vV: que bueno que te gusto esa parte... a mi igual jejeje :P . y pues me tarde por que la prepa,mi curso de ingles y infinidad de cosas... pero tratare que sea cada sábado como Ume,que agradesco que de igual manera lo sigas ... espero y te guste este capitulo también (: **

**LaBev 713: que bueno que te quite el aburrimiento un rato jejeje... ya gracias por leer mi fic ,tengo otro que igual es ichiruki por si lo quieres leer :D ... a Rukia es ángel de esos de alas blancas jejeje ... (:**

**xoxokiss 210:sí,ichi tiene suerte jejeje... y bueno gracias por el Review y te informo que estaré actualizando cada sábado,pero uno si y otro no ,ya que actualizo mi otro fic ( Ume) que también es ichiruki :D**

**nathyestela taqueshi: Nathy! me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic,por eso te quiero mucho amiga ;)... y tus palabras realmente me hicieron llorar... pero por eso ya sabes que te recompensare con tu fic de loveless :) espero y te guste este capitulo y que me de dejes un Review**

**Miio Kuchiiki: que bueno que te aya gustado ... y dejado un Review **

**A leer se a dicho! **

**+*Ángel Caído*+**

**Capitulo 3 : Suceso desafortunado... o no tanto ¿?**

Se encontraba sola en la habitación que le avían designado,ese cuarto de paredes blancas y con solo una cama,un ropero y un espejo de cuerpo completo,una ventana con persianas,un cuarto muy simple,y solo eso necesitaba.

Ya solo como la avían dejado se quito el camisón de hospital,quedando de lado en frente de el espejo y pudo ver las apenas perceptibles cicatrices,toco con sumo cuidado las heridas con la yema de sus dedos,sintiéndose desprotegida, y ajena a ese cuerpo.

Unos toques en la puerta la trajeron a la realidad.

-Rukia-chan...-era la tan amable Mazaki- quisieras tomar un baño antes ?

Rukia lo estuvo pensando,y no era mala idea,ya que había estado inconsciente tres días. Así que se volvió a acomodar la bata y salio de la habitación .

-Sí, Mazaki-sama me encantaría -le contestaba con una sonrisa,la cual la castaña mujer respondió

Se dirigieron al cuarto de baño,en donde Mazaki le explicaba el uso de todo y le dejaba una toalla,y Rukia agradecía mientras ponía mucha atención ...como no era de ahí tenia que entender el funcionamiento de las cosas,para que no sospecharan,y tenia que acostumbrarse para el tiempo indefinido de su estadía en lo que resolvía su problema.

Así Mazaki salio de la habitación sintiendo como si la pequeña morena,que ahora vivía y viviría en su casa como una hija mas... y deseando que ella y su hijo llegaran a tener algo,dio un suspiro y desapareció por el corredor para ir a la salida donde la esperaban Yuzu y Karin listas para ir a hacer las compras. Dejando a Ichigo y a Isshin en la sala discutiendo por algo .

-Ya te dije Ichigo te reto a que te tomes todo este embace de zumo-le decía Isshin con una sonrisa macabra de a ver hecho un gran plan

-Y por que rayos haría algo tan estúpido eh viejo?-le contestaba algo confuso por la repentina propuesta

-Bueno olvida lo ... ya decía yo que eras un cobarde..-lo aguijoneaba con los ojos serrado,esperando paciente mente que pescara el anzuelo ... a lo que no espero mucho.

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde...-y le arrebataba el bote de 2L de zumo y se lo bebía,y Isshin con una gran sonrisa,avía logrado su cometido... o la primer fase.

De repente el pelinaranja paro ,dejando el embace en la mesa... y una sonrisa auto suficiente .

-Te toca viejo-reía aun secarrona mente, ofreciéndole del mismo embace para que ahora el tomara

-No,Ichigo yo agarrare otro,cada quien debe acabarse los 2L ... aceptas Ichigo?-decía Isshin sacando otro embace de zumo

-Esta bien... viejo no perderé!-decía y se volvía a empinar el embace.

Mientras en la parte de arriba,parecer mas específicos en el baño, se encontraba Rukia relajándose después de tanto tiempo y meditando todo lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Pasaba el tiempo y el agua se fue enfriando,así que decidió salirse,exprimió su cabello y cuando se disponía a recoger la toalla para envolverse.

En la planta de abajo los litros de zumo ya avían tenido sus consecuencias,haciendo correr a Isshin hacia el baño que se encontraba en la clínica, y Ichigo hacia la planta alta,abriendo de un tirón la puerta y entrando de forma algo brusca... viendo lo primero una capa de vapor que se iba esparciendo,dejándolo ver a la persona causante de ese vapor .

-**... no puede ser... esta... DESNUDA !- y su rostro haría ver a un tomate maduro pálido a su lado.**

**-...-Rukia no se inmuto seguía desnuda adelante de el ,solo con la sorpresa de verlo ahí,ya que pensaba que era la única en la casa,pero restándole importancia al asunto mas relevante del momento. Para ella era de lo mas natural... por que se supone que así mandaron a Adan y Eva **

**-**Aaaaa!... lo siento- grito mientras salia corriendo hacia el piso de abajo,y encontrando a Isshin doblado de la risa,y fue ahí donde todo cobro sentido. Olvidando las ganas de ir al baño y lo resiente con la pelinegra,se dirigió a su padre tronando sus dedos amenazadormente-fue idea tuya maldito viejo!

-Pero no deberías enojarte Ichigo,me deberías de agradecer -decía Isshin aun riendo-no me digas que no te gusto lo que viste ?

A lo que Ichigo recordó el pequeño y perfecto cuerpo de la pelinegra,haciendo que soltara a su padre y se volviera poner rojo. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para Isshin

-Ya vez ... si lo disfrutaste Ichigo... ya eres todo un hombre!-decía feliz y brincando cosa que trajo a la realidad a Ichigo y lo empezó a golpear a diestra y siniestra.

-Bueno,al menos mi plan funciono-dijo Isshin antes de desmayarse en el suelo

-Y no lo vuelvas a hacer... -rujia dirigiéndose a su cuarto lo mas veloz que le daban sus piernas ,y ya llegando a el encerrando se. Prendió su iPod y lo puso a todo volumen para calmar a su hentai mente.

Rukia envuelta en la toalla se encontraba ya en el cuarto que le habían dado,y observando la ropa que se encontraba sobre la cama. Un discreto,pero bello vestido color lila con bordes negros y mangas largas del mismo color que los bordes,y un discreto estampado de una mariposa negra con carmín en la parte baja de la falda del lado izquierdo.

Le gusto tanto el vestido que se vistió de inmediato ,encontrando junto al vestido la lencería correcta,y algo que no creer volver a encontrar...su peineta de media luna . Tomo con cuidado el objeto y lo miro con melancolía y lo abrazo a su pecho serrando los ojos y llorando sobre de la cama en posición fetal ...

-Pero que?,también puedo llorar...claro!, mi castigo era un cuerpo imperfecto y mortal ...-se volvía a sumir en sus recuerdos -... nii-sama... renji... -y con estos ultimas palabras se quedo dormida abrazando la peineta de plata .

-Ya llegamos!-decía alegre Yuzu entrando y encontrando solo a su padre en la sala viendo la televisión

-Bien venidas mis amadas hijas y mi amada y perfecta esposa- saltando del sillón y dirigiéndose a su encuentro ayudando de paso con las bolsas,ganándose en seguida un beso de Mazaki .

-Y como están las cosas aquí eh ?- preguntaba Mazaki solo por cortesía

-Mas que bien,solo eso te puedo decir... por ahora-le dice Isshin con una sonrisa tan grade

-Bueno,ya ayude... me voy a ver la televisión-decía con un suspiro desganado Karin

-Bueno,voy a empezar a preparar la cena... me ayudas Yuzu?

-Claro Oka-san ... voy a ponerme mi mandil

-Hay demonios!... no puedo quitármela de la cabeza...-decía desesperado en lo que se quitaba el iPod y dejaba el libro de medicina que a su vez intentaba leer .

Se acerco a la ventana y admirando la luna y soltando un suspiro bajo.

-**Pero que me sucede?... **

Su estomago rujio y decidió que era hora de comprobar si la comida ya estaba,se levanto y salio con desgano de su cuarto,quedando sele viendo al cuarto que tenia en frente del suyo,correspondiente de la dueña de ahora sus pensamientos.

Agacho la mirada y siguió su camino aun confuso de sus propios pensamientos que lo aturdían.

-Ichigo,hijo que bueno que bajaste ya la comida esta lista ...-le decía Mazaki con una sonrisa ,la cual conforto a el pelinaranja.

-Ire a avisarle a Rukia-chan- se quitaba el mandil y se disponía a irse cuando Isshin la interrumpió

-No,Yuzu... deja que Ichigo le avise-decía con una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible

-Pero por que yo?-decía Ichigo sintiendo que mataría a su padre por pedirle tal cosa después de que fue su culpa que aya visto el cuerpo desnudo de Rukia...al darse cuenta que su teatro personal volvía a transmitir la escena se freno de golpe.

-Por que yo te lo digo... y por que en todo el día no has hecho nada Ichigo... mínimo a eso ayudarle a tus hermanas y madre que se han esmerado tanto en la comida y lo de mas-se ponía serio Isshin,aun que solo fuera una actuación para que no se negara... cosa que no funciono.

-Pero,por que mejor no vas tu viejo...-trataba por todos los medios de no ser el,el que fuera a su cuarto donde estuviera sola... y tan hermosa y perfecta como el primer día en que la conoció.

-Por favor hijo... haz lo por mi-y la fuerza de negación de el pelinaranja se esfumo con solo esas palabras de Mazaki

-Es ta bien...-se levantaba algo molesto,no con su madre,claro que no!,nunca se enojaría con ella... mas bien con el mismo y su inseguridad.

Camino ya resignado hasta el cuarto de Rukia, y se quedo parado en frente de la puerta,toco una vez,y no hubo respuesta,toco otra vez y tampoco... la paciencia de Kurosaki Ichigo es equivalente a 0 .

Así que decidió entrar,abrio la puerta de un tiron.

-hey!enana del demonio que no oyes que...-no termino su frece lo que vio lo descoloco,una visión de Rukia hecha bolita en la cama abrazando algo y con restos de lágrimas. De repente sintió ganas de abrazarla,de consolarla, de hacerle saber que no estaba sola... pero su orgullo pudo mas.

Se acerco a ella y se inclino y con cuidado la empezó a mover del hombro,haciendo que se despertara la morena y viera algo desconcertada a Ichigo . El cual se justifico de su presencia ahí.

-Toque... en serio...-decía mientras se erguía y rascaba nerviosamente su nuca.

-No importa ,esta es tu casa...y te creo-le decía calmada

-Pero no por ser mi casa,o bueno la casa de mis padres eso me de permiso de entrar en tu espacio... por que este es tuyo Rukia -lo que dijo era la verdad pero sintió algo raro en su ser,al igual que Rukia al cálido...-y también venia a decir que ya esta la comida

-Gracias...-se levantaba quedando los dos de frente y viéndose a los ojos...

-Bueno, van a bajar a comer o van a seguir mirando se otro rato mas... para no esperarlos que tengo hambre-se quejaba Karin desde el marco de la puerta.

Los dos reaccionaron,eso de perderse en la mirada del otro se hacia mas común.

-Sí,ya vamos...-decía Ichigo y salia del cuarto antes que ella

-Ichigo...-lo llamaba Rukia,el se volteo al momento que escucho su voz... esa voz que le gusto tanto-...muchas gracias por salvarme ese día-le regalaba una inclinación

-No te preocupes... si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo,de acuerdo... te salvare de cualquier situación...-lo dijo sin pensar...y ese sentimiento cálido volvía a recorrer su cuerpo de ambos.

Y sin decir una palabra mas bajaron a comer. Llegaron y se sentaron ...

-Rukia-chan te ves tan linda con ese vestido- la elogiaba Yuzu

-Cierto,mi querida tercera hija se ve hermosa no... Ichigo...-decía Isshin.

Y Ichigo la volteaba a ver,y comprobó que era cierto,con ese vestido y con el cabello corto y el prendedor de media luna... era alguien sin igual... solo que su orgullo no dejaría decir sus pensamientos hacia la persona de la pelinegra.

-Y bien Ichigo... por que no llevas a pasear a Rukia-chan acabando la comida?... sirve que sales y ves a tu amigos,que no los has visto desde que llegaste-proponía Mazaki con una sonrisa.

-No es mala idea-decía tranquilo de que lo hubieran salvado de contestar la incomoda pregunta del viejo.-come entonces Rukia... te enseñare el lugar...

-Ok...-fue la única respuesta por parte de Rukia y se dispuso a seguir comiendo,estaba ilusionada de poder ver algo del mundo humano.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. A mi como que no me gusto mucho . Pero espero y a ustedes sí les haya gustado :D y si quieren que siga ya saben que hacer... regalen me unos Reviews :3 ... x que esta historia y mi ego de "escritora" (o intento) hahaha xD se alimentan de eso ok...


	4. Chapter 4

Kombawa o Konichiwa o Oaio ... lo que sea a la hora en que estés leyendo mi fic,es un fic Ichiruki :3 y pues a sí es en UA ...

espero que les guste... se me vino la idea y me gusto mucho por eso ahora lo comparto :D

-diálogos

-**pensamientos**

_-*FLASH BACK*_

-"ironía"

**Nota importante:Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen,le pertenecen al genial TITE KUBO-SAMA! **

**Bueno esta historia SI es de mi autoría y la hago sin fines de lucro... es obvio un AU y tiene o puede tener toques OoC .**

**Agradecimientos: **

**IchirukiLullabi: que bueno que te guste mi historía...y espero que me sigas y me mandes tus hermosos reviews de que te gusto ^^**

**nathyesleta takeshi:Nathy amiga! que bueno que sigas mis fics en cerio que me pone mega felíz .. te adoro,gracías por tu preferencía y tus reviews :]**

**LaBev713:que bueno que te gusto esa escena,a mi igual...y no es para mas si esas escenas súper únicas de ellos dos tanto en el manga/anime ... y lo quise plasmar aquí,ya que las miradas fue con lo primero que nos dimos cuenta los y las ichirukistas que el ichiruki EXISTE! ...bueno espero que este cap. También te guste :)**

**elenita-chan:me alegra que te guste...ya se que no estoy a tu nivel...pero lo intento jejeje...realmente me pone feliz que te gusten mis historias así como a mi me encantan las tuyas. Espero que este cap. Te guste (:**

**Miio Kuchiiki:me alegra mucho que te guste al grado de esperarlo con ansias,espero y te guste este cap. [:**

**Vv-saya-vV: hahahaha xD ... no te preocupes si no sabias quien era jejeje... ok respecto a lo de Isshin,a mi me cae súper bien sus locuras jajaja el es 100000% Ichirukista :) y pues mas que relleno es un capitulo donde se ven poco a poco los cambios de Rukia...ya que si te das cuenta,cuando ichi la vio el fue el único que se sonrojo. Y después como esta ella sola llora,es un capitulo donde puedes ver lo poco a poco que ira cambiando rukia en sentimeintos y todo lo demás...y pronto se veran sonrojos por parte de ella :D ... Bueno espero y te guste este capitulo ok .**

**Nemesis 2012:waaa que bueno que te guste mi historia y esas escenas de ichi,rukia y isshin ...espero que hayan mas jejeje ...si ichi es tan...sugoi...*w*lo amo ...bueno espero y como la vez pasada sigan este cap. Y me dejen tu Review :]**

**Nota importante 2:No pude actualizar antes por que ya estaba a finales de semestre y estuvo muy difícil ...y luego tuve un problema familiar,pero bueno aquí yo y mis patéticas disculpas lo se (.u_u.) ... me inspire en hacer esta historia por la imagen que ahora tengo en mi perfil :] ...sin mas preámbulos...(x que sino me matan... ¬¬) ...**

**A leer se a dicho! *w***

**Capitulo 4: Convivencia Terrenal**

En su habitación con una sudadera negra con capucha puesta,estaba sentado en su cama con su celular posicionado en su oído,oyendo los timbres correspondientes de las llamadas entrantes,para poco segundos después se oyera la suave voz de una mujer.

-...Kurosaki-kun?-la voz tímida y con tono de esperanza y afecto se escucho en la otra linea,Ichigo solo sonrío,Inoue Orihime nunca cambiaría.

-Sí Inoue soy yo-contesto con tono cortes,para dar paso a las interminables preguntas de ella.

-¿Como has estado?,¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras?...- y así siguió,Ichigo recordó como era en la preparatoria,así que decidió detenerla antes que se acabara su crédito.

-Eh estado bien Inoue,y me quedare en lo que duren las vacaciones-y antes que ella empezara su interrogatorio decidió comunicarle lo que en un principio haría-ya que estaré solo en vacaciones me gustaría que nos volviéramos a reunir...todos como antes-dijo mientras veía por la ventana y se rascaba la nuca.

No espero mucho para que la chica contestara.

-Eso es buena idea Kurosaki-kun...le diré a todos los demás-el pelinaraja sonrío había escogido a la persona correcta.-y a que hora seria?

-Amm...en 1 hora esta bien?

-Claro le hablare a Tatsuki-chan,a Sado-kun,a Ishida-kun,Asano-san,Kojima-san- decía muy alegre

-Ok,Inoue te lo encargo...nos vemos en frente de la Instituto de Karakura ok

-Esta bien Kurosaki-kun ...-y sin mas Ichigo colgó,se rasco la nuca,suspiro y salio de su cuarto para avisarle a la pelinegra.

Bajo las escaleras y la encontró viendo la televisión junto con Karin. Un partido de fútbol ,y la vio demasiado interesada,le dio curiosidad y se acerco colocándose en el brazo del sillón.

-Oye Rukia...nos vamos,así que para te ya y andando- dijo poniéndose de pie y en caminando se hacia la salida.

Rukia estaba tan intrigada por ese "deporte" como lo había llamado la pelinegra. No entendía muy bien por que corrían tras un pelota y tenia tantas reglas de lo que estaba permitido y lo que no,que Karin le había dicho que estaba confusa y maravillada a la vez. Los humanos si que tenían costumbres locas. Así que cuando Ichigo le recordó que saldrían a conocer el lugar se emociono y se levanto,diciendo un gracias a Karin,quien solo le sonrío,y se fue detrás del chico. Pero alguien la detuvo cuando paso por la cocina.

-Pero Rukia-chan,no puedes salir sin un abrigo...no ves que estamos en invierno,te puedes enfermar-decía Mazaki muy maternal-espera voy por uno que tengo guardado. Dijo saliendo de la cocina y desapareciendo por la planta alta,a los pocos minutos bajaba con un abrigo totalmente blanco en sus manos. Llego a Rukia y se lo extendió- era de Yuzu...pero no te preocupes ya no lo usa y no creo que le importe- decía con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de hombros restándole importancia,Rukia la miro con gratitud y agarro el abrigo.

-Gracias Mazaki-san...no pensé que existiera gente así,no se como pagarle todas la atenciones que a tenido hacia mi-estaba demacrado confundida con los sentimientos nuevos que sentía,esa enorme gratitud y cariño a esa persona que era tan amable con ella.

Mazaki le enterneció su mirada y le dijo muy cálida.

-No te preocupes Rukia-chan,lo hago por que quiero hacerlo,no me debes absolutamente nada

-Gracias de nuevo Mazaki-san- le dijo con fervor

-Ok,ahora ya ve divierte... Ichigo te espera a fuera,y me temo que no es nada paciente-decía con una sonrisa de esas que ponen las madres cuando saben que conocen perfectamente a sus hijos-...a por cierto esas botas negras son tuyas de acuerdo,son excelentes para estas épocas.

Rukia solo asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida. Dejando a una Mazaki viendo con tristeza como se iba la

chica,y no se dio cuenta cuando un loco Isshin la abrazaba desde la espalda.

-Por que tan triste?-le dijo al oído

-...Ella...necesita nuestra ayuda Isshin...se ve tan...desubicada del mundo...como sí nunca hubiera sido parte de el hasta ahora.-lo dijo mientras se volteaba y abrazaba a su esposo,quien correspondió el abrazo.

-La ayudaremos...siento que no es mala,solo hay cosas que no me cuadran,pero todo a su debido tiempo...mientras esta sera como su familia.-dijo cerio y Mazaki sonrío en su pecho,amaba esa etapa tan madura de su esposo.-... YA TENEMOS UNA HIJA MAS!...espero que Ichigo se decida por hacer su pareja a Rukia-chan -grito abrazando mas a Mazaki y ella seguía sonriendo,como amaba también esa faceta loca de el.

Ya afuera estaban caminado muy tranquilamente Ichigo y Rukia,ella inspeccionando cada lugar por el cual pasaban,y el a ella cada reacción que ella hacia. Hasta que llegaron al parque donde la encontró. Ichigo se avía cansado quería hablar,saber de ella,escuchar su voz. Así que el fue el primero en romper el silencio que los había envuelto.

-Mmm...oye Rukia...-le decía contrariado,no se le daban eso de las palabras,la chica volteo a verlo y en sus ojos pudo ver el interés y el trabajo que le costaba hablar,así que ella tomo la iniciativa.

-Que paso Kurosaki-kun?-le pregunto sin mas, Ichigo solo frunció el ceño ante ese tono...

-**Cuantas veces le había dicho que le dijera Ichigo?...desde que se despertó le pidió que no lo tratara con tanta propiedad.-**Mira enana del demonio deja de decirme Kurosaki-kun y menos en ese tono que me molesta.-sí Ichigo Kurosaki exploto...pero lo descoloco esa mirada de asombro y luego pasar a ira la pequeña morena a su lado.

-...Como me has dicho...?-no sabia como se sentía...esto era ira,coraje?..como le decían los humanos?,no tenia una respuesta clara,solo algo sabía nadie le había dicho algo así,y su inconformidad se la dejaría muy claro a ese humano irrespetuoso. Sin previo aviso para el pelinaranja le soltó una patada a su espinilla,dejándolo saltando en un pie mientas el otro era sobado mientras gritaba y maldecía.

-Maldita...-dijo aun sobando la parte afectada,mientras Rukia pasaba a su lado ignorándolo.

-Eso te mereces por idiota irrespetuoso...-y siguió con su andar elegante y arrogante,que hizo enfurecer al chico.

-Maldita...enana...-viendo como caminaba como si nada y al llegar a la esquina para cruzar,no notando que la luz ya se avía puesto en rojo. Creyó que se detendría...pero no ella siguió avanzando hasta quedar en medio de la avenida,su cuerpo se movió solo,empezó a correr tras de ella como si la vida se le fuera en eso.** Por que la idiota no se detenía?**-RUKIA!

Rukia sumida en sus pensamientos y sus recientes emociones que la descolocaban,era difícil acostumbrarse a una existencia en las que no eran necesarias a ahora que,aun que no las quería se tenia que aguantar. No se dio cuenta que corría peligro hasta que oyó el grito de una voz que cada vez se le hacia mas familiar.

-I...Ichi...go?-voltio a verlo con duda. A el con su siempre ceño fruncido,venia corriendo hacia ella,con una cara contrariada,y en los ojos se le reflejaba preocupación,se veía tan desesperado. **Quería vengarse? ...** fue el primer pensamiento de ella,pero otro ruido asalto a sus oídos,el claxon de un carro que de dirija a ella. No sabia que hacer,simplemente cerro los ojos.

...

Ichigo llego a ella y la cubrió con su cuerpo,con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza,tenia que cuidarla de la caída de la tecleada,que le dio para poder quitarla a tiempo. Los dos cayeron en la nieve del otro lado de la acera, Ichigo arriba de ella que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Idiota!-le gritaba Ichigo sin soltarla. Y Rukia por fin abría los ojos topándose con unos cafés.

-...-estaba muda,no sabia que responder o en que momento Ichigo llego y la salvo.

-Rukia?...-Ichigo se preocupo,podría a ver sido que avía caído en estado de shock.-...hey hablame,estas bien?-seguía insistiendo.

Era ya la segunda vez que este humano la salvaba,y no sabia por que pero le agradaba y quería que así fuera siempre...no lo pensó solo su cuerpo actuó abrazo a el chico con fuerza y empezó a llorar.

-**Sin saber quien soy y de donde vengo...me salva,yo...yo...no merezco esto-**aun que su razón le decía que se soltara de el no llorara,hacia mucho que no tenia el apoyo ni la ayuda de nadie...ni siquiera de las personas que creía que les importaba...le dieron la espalada.

Tenerla en brazos,llorando,lo sorprendió no creyó que fuera actuar así...solo tenerla tan indefensa,la abrazo y puso su mejilla en la cabeza de ella. Miro al frente y sin pensarlo dijo.

-No importa lo que pase...no estarás sola...yo...yo... YO TE PROTEGERE RUKIA!

Rukia al oírlo se despego de su pecho donde tenia oculto su rostro y lo vio a los ojos,el hizo lo mismo se despego un poco de ella secundando la mirada. Vio pura determinación en sus ojos,supo que el no estaba mintiendo y eso hizo que algo realmente cálido inundara su pecho.

-En...en cerio...Ichigo?-le pregunto ella aun con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. El solo le sonrío (así como lo hace en la película 3),y le limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Si...siempre...enana

-Gracia...idiota...

Ichigo se puso de pie y la ayudo a ella y se dirigieron de nuevo a el centro comercial de Karakura donde ya posiblemente los esperaban todos. El camino fue en silencio por parte de los dos,solo cambio dos cosas. Ichigo traía de la mano a Rukia para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo...según el era mera "precaución" aun que al principio ella no se lo creyó pero acepto,y el contacto del os dos hizo posible lo segundo...un leve sonrojo por parte de ambos chicos.

Rukia se sentía mal,el avía depositado confianza en ella...pero ella no le podría decir todo lo que el quisiera saber...**esto es por su propio bien...**

Llegaron al Centro Comercial de Karakura y junto al gran árbol de Navidad estaban todos los amigos,se acercaron a ellos aun tomados de la mano,cosa que al llegar a ellos no paso de desapercibida. Haciendo que se soltaran de las manos,un joven de lentes pelinegro carraspeo para atraer su atención.

-Y bien Kurosaki,no nos vas a presentar...creo que se te olvidan tus modales- dejo el pelinegro de lentes de manera arrogante,ganándose una mirada furiosa del Kurosaki.

-A eso voy idiota...chicos ella es Rukia,se esta quedando en mi casa-la nombrada dio un ligero paso al frente y dio una reverencia y dando una leve sonrisa a todos.

-Bueno Rukia ellas son Arasawa Tatsuki y ella es Inoue Orihime- dijo mientras le indicaba a la morena de cabello largo y ojos marrón,y luego ala otra de cabello marrón con ojos grises. Quienes le dieron una sonrisa y un mucho gusto al cual la pelinegra menuda respondió.

-Y ellos son...el idiota e insoportable de Ishida Uryuu,mi mejor amigo Yasutora Sado,el mujeriego Kojima Mizuiru ...y el fastidioso de Asano Keigo- presentando a los hombres. El primero era alto piel blanca y pelinegro de lentes,el segundo de descendencia mexicana,alto,moreno,cabello rizado y castaño,el mas colosal de todos,el tercero era algo mas pequeño que todos los demás presentes,pelinegro y una aura inocente...y el ultimo castaño y ...

-Pero Ichigo somos amigos como puedes decir que soy fastidioso eh?...eres mal amigo Ichigo ...-loco...exageradamente lloraba Keigo .

-Bueno si como sea...venimos a qui para divertirnos por el tiempo que no no hemos visto no?-todos asintieron-entonces vámonos.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Ya se que es algo corto..pero es que no eh tenido tiempo y no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar :( ... A mi me gusto mucho . Espero y a ustedes sí les haya gustado :D y si quieren que siga ya saben que hacer... regalen me unos Reviews :3 ... x que esta historia y mi ego de "escritora" (o intento) hahaha xD se alimentan de eso ok...


End file.
